Where everything changes
by Ichigoblossom16
Summary: I like surprises...do you? ;) Rated M just to be safe, although there will be no smut. AkuRoku & Zemyx. BoyxBoy!
1. The Site

** Organization XIII**

[Enter site] _–Clicks-_

Welcome. Organization XIII is a chat room made specifically for teens who feel alone. We help them with many ways to contact others who feel like you do to make friendships. Our friendship rate is at a 98% and still rising yearly. We've created chat rooms with unlimited topics from the ground to the universe. Our catchy motto is, "Saving one heart at a time!" Enjoy your time here and have a nice day.

_WaterWaver09 has entered the room._

**WaterWaver09:** Uhm, hi. My name's Demyx.

**Sk8erboy13:** Welcome Demyx, I'm Roxas.

**WaterWaver09:** Thanks, nice to meet you. So how long have you been doing this?

**Sk8erboy13:** Nice meeting you too, I have roughly a year now. You're new right?

**WaterWaver09:** Yeah. You have any chat friends?

**Sk8erboy13:** Just one. He's pretty cool, his name is Axel.

**WaterWaver09:** Cool, well…we could be too? Once you know me better I mean.

**Sk8erboy13:** definitely!

**WaterWaver09:** Awesome! So what's safe to ask you?

**Sk8erboy13:** Literally anything, ask away.

**WaterWaver09:** Okay. Where are you from? Age?

**Sk8erboy13:** I'm from Twilight Town and I'm 18. You?

**WaterWaver09:** Oh! I'm 30 minutes away in Traverse Town, and 19.

**Sk8erboy13:** That's where Axel lives and we plan on meeting up sometime! Sweet, the same age. No wonder we get along already lol.

**WaterWaver09:** That's great; we could so meet up now too. Next…hobbies?

**Sk8erboy13:** I skate, that's obvious. I also play guitar and cough-bake-cough.

**WaterWaver09:** Hey that's cool man; all I can make is sandwiches, haha. I love music; I write songs, play my sitar and sing. To myself. In the shower. I also love water!

**Sk8erboy13:** Hahaha! Wow, that's awesome Demyx. Yeah I grew up with a Baker of a mom and no sisters to take over for her. It's fun really. I can kinda write stuff too. It's I guess a secret hobby. Water? Like to drink or swim/sports?

**WaterWaver09:** The second one. I grew up by the beach before I moved to the city. I was a lifeguard a few summers too. But music took over after the move. My ONLY two passions in life.

**Sk8erboy13:** Dang, that really sounds like an interesting life, I've never worked…yet, but I understand with my skating. It's what makes my mind clear if I'm ever stressed. Same for you?

**WaterWaver09:** Yes! Water clears my mind period. Trust me Roxas; you seem like an interesting person. Oh, and I can dance, so three passions.

**Sk8erboy13:** Now that I can agree with, thanks. I can dance too, DDR?

**WaterWaver09:** Oh you know it; I can play on the pro level. You?

**Sk8erboy13:** I play on the normal levels, lol. So just out of random; what's your full name?

**WaterWaver09:** Demyx Finnick Waters. Got water?

**WaterWaver09:** Yours? Lol.

**Sk8erboy13:** Roxas Hart Strife. Got hearts?

**Sk8erboy13:** You were born to love water! Haha.

**WaterWaver09:** Right? Lol, height?

**Sk8erboy13:** 5 feet, 5 inches…I'm short…

**WaterWaver09:** I'm 6 foot. Not much taller than you.

**Sk8erboy13:** True. Still have more to ask?

**WaterWaver09:** Yeah. A test question.

**Sk8erboy13:** Uhm, okay, lol. Go for it.

**WaterWaver09:** Are you okay being around gay guys? 'Cuz I am.

**Sk8erboy13:** Yes I am. Guess you couldn't really tell, but I'm gay too. So no worries Demyx.

**WaterWaver09:** -sighs of relief- Okay, good. I had to ask, uhm, because I get picked on from time to time.

**Sk8erboy13:** Awe. Don't let jerks get to you; I can already tell you're a good person. Keep it up!

**WaterWaver09:** Shucks man! Thanks a lot!

**Sk8erboy13:** Anytime. Anything else?

**WaterWaver09:** Just a few. What's your favorite element and number?

**Sk8erboy13:** Well that would be earth since I do a lot of earthly things with a skateboard, haha. 13 is my all time favorite number.

**WaterWaver09:** Epic, Roxas. Well you know mine's water, but the number 9 is mine.

**Sk8erboy13:** That's cool. What is your favorite color(s)?

**WaterWaver09: **Easy. My eye color, Aqua/Turquoise.

**Sk8erboy13:** Mine seem so plain now…white, red & black.

**WaterWaver09:** Dude, not even!

**WaterWaver09:** Omg! I just looked at a clock and noticed the time. I gotta get ready for my parents to come home from work. Talk Tomorrow?

**Sk8erboy13:** Sure, sure. Bye Demyx.

**WaterWaver09:** Bye Roxas!

_WaterWaver09 has left the room._

[Logout] _–Clicks-_

_-Sighs-_ That wasn't so bad. A place where the picking on ME ends. I'm gunna like this.

That night I dreamt of what's in store for me; if it'll be a brighter future or…


	2. Axel and The Nickname

The next Day. [Log In] _–Clicks-_

_WaterWaver09 has entered the room._

**WaterWaver09:** Roxas? You on?

**BlazinPyro8:** Who are you and what do you want with my Roxas?

**WaterWaver09:** …Hi. I'm Demyx; Roxas and I became friends yesterday. Who are you?

**BlazinPyro8:** Ooh so your Demyx…well that changes everything. Hey, I'm Axel, I'm sure you've heard about me some already.

**WaterWaver09:** Yes, but just where you live and name. Tell me a bit about yourself?

**BlazinPyro8:** The name is Axel Coal Faraday. Got Fire? For starters I'm 19 and I work at a burger joint by my place. I play the drums and I like to drive fast cars. I'm 6 feet, 3 inches. I am very openly gay and my favorite colors are the ones that represent fire.

**WaterWaver09:** I take it that Roxas informed you on everything we talked about. Good, so we're all on the same page. We should be good friends; fire and water haha. What car do you like? Oh, where in Traverse Town do you live in? And lame, you're taller than I am! I'm tallest that I've known of -pouts-.

**BlazinPyro8:** Yeah, we've talked some and I think its great Roxas found another friend. He really needs 'em. I love mustangs, sure not the fastest but the body of them can make you drool! I live in Southside, you? I'm sorry; I'll just shrink for you…not! Kidding, no pouts please.

**Sk8erboy13:** Hey! I'm right here, Axel, shut up! Hiya Demyx, glad you met Axel, but just ignore his stupidity…

**BlazinPyro8:** Roxy! I'm sorry, don't be mad at me!

**WaterWaver09:** Hey Roxas, sure thing. What's up?

**Sk8erboy13:** It's okay Axel, just not yet okay? Demyx; nothing really. Just chilling with my brothers. What are you doing?

**BlazinPyro8:** I understand & well I'm just doing great thanks for asking…

**WaterWaver09:** What are you doing Axel? Roxas; who are your brothers? I only have a little sister, Namine.

**BlazinPyro8:** Home alone doing nothing, siblings have gone out today and it's awesome!

**Sk8erboy13:** That's cool Axe. Demyx; I have 2 brothers, Cloud (older) and Ventus (twin). Yes, I'm a twin. Cool, I've always wanted a sister…but no, haha.

**BlazinPyro8:** Oh, I have an older brother (Reno) and a little sister (Kairi).

**WaterWaver09:** That's awesome guys! Roxas; little sisters can get annoying, right Axel? Haha. How is it being a twin?

**Sk8erboy13: **Maybe just as annoying as a sister but just as cool too. It's hard to explain I guess lol.

**WaterWaver09:** Makes sense 'Cuz it's like a personal best friend, am I right?

**BlazinPyro8:** Exactly what that means, duh Demyx.

**Sk8erboy13:** Demyx; for warning…Axe has humorous sarcasm, it's not meant to be rude. That's just how most see him though.

**WaterWaver09:** No worries, I kind of already figured that…since you two are friends and all.

**Sk8erboy13:** Great. One less hater for Axel, Hahaha!

**BlazinPyro8:** Shut up Roxy! Jeez, annoying much?

**WaterWaver09:** Okay. Now I'm left out of the loop with something…

**BlazinPyro8:** What?

**Sk8erboy13:** Yeah, what is it Demyx?

**WaterWaver09:** A nickname to be in the cool club. That's what!

**BlazinPyro8:** Hmm. What do you think Roxas?

**Sk8erboy13:** I kind of already thought of it, just never said it.

**WaterWaver09:** What is it?! Lol.

**Sk8erboy13:** Dem. How does that sound?

**BlazinPyro8:** Actually not that bad, sounds like him for sure.

**Sk8erboy13:** That's what I thought too.

**WaterWaver09:** I LIKE IT!

**BlazinPyro8:** So you're in the "cool club", will you shut up now?

**WaterWaver09:** Pretty much, lol.

**BlazinPyro8:** Good. Roxy?

**Sk8erboy13:** Yeah?

**BlazinPyro8:** I gotta go to work soon, so I will talk to you later. Okay? Oh, and nice talking to you Demyx. Peace out girl scouts!

_BlazinPyro8 has left the room._

**Sk8erboy13: **So what are you up to, Dem?

**WaterWaver09:** Just playing my sitar…no singing, lol.

**Sk8erboy13:** Cool, I want to hear you play!

_-10 minutes later; playing my sitar-_

**Sk8erboy13:** Demyx? You still on?

_-20 minutes later; still playing my sitar-_

_Sk8erboy13 has left the room._

Ah man, I totally forgot about Roxas! I need to remember to apologize to him later. His last comment gives me an idea though. I should maybe create a U-tuber video of me playing…and possibly some singing. That way I could show friends my talent. Wow. I still can't believe I have friends. They were so hard to come by by myself. This site wasn't lying about their percentage rate, they can make magic happen with creating friendships. –Happy thoughts all day everyday-

Oh.

_WaterWaver09 has left the room._

That's better. Now to come up with a song for that video…


	3. The Recorded Song

_-Starts camcorder-_

Hi, this is Demyx Waters. I'm dedicating this song to my friend Roxas; I just recently learned it so I shall play it. I don't own the song and I hope you enjoy!

"Favorite Song- TobyMac"

_My whole life I wondered how  
This wondering heart could turn around  
It's over now, yeah  
Imma leave my selfish melodies  
Wanna be in your beautiful symphony  
Its over now_

You sing to me and my heart comes to life  
Beating for You every time  
And now that I hear you, oh I love the way  
Your chorus gets stuck in my mind

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stay with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

While your remix is so surprising  
Like raindrops when the sun is shinnin  
It's beautiful to me  
Lord you  
Flip my words and change the tempo  
And somehow you just make it simple  
So beautiful to sing

You sing to me  
And my heart comes to life  
Beating for You every time  
And now that I hear you, oh I love the way  
Your chorus gets stuck in my mind

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stay with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

I am a man in need  
You are my remedy  
I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me  
Your soothing melody  
Has got me listenin  
I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing to me

I am a man in need  
You are my remedy  
I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me  
Your soothing melody  
My heart is listenin  
I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing...

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

You're my favorite song  
All day long

Omg Roxas! That was so embarrassing so you better like it! Anyways thanks all for watching me play and just maybe I will do this again. Let's see how many "fans" I get? Okay, Demyx over and out!

_-End-_


End file.
